Lost Girl: True Friends
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Lauren/Bo) (BO/OC friendship) How far would you go to make your friends happy, for Adam no distance is too far, after Lauren's love for Bo is taken by the Witch, Adam goes after her to get it back but is there something lurking deep inside him.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl: True Friends

(Bo/Lauren story, also an OC character friendship so please enjoy)

Adam had never much success in life, especially after the Morrigan pulled him into the world of the Fae but that all changed when he met Bo, she was in the Dal after Kensi left her, drinking slowly she spotted Adam sitting in the corner of the Dal wondering how the hell had he landed himself in this situation, he could not leave otherwise the council would hunt him down to make sure he stayed silent, he would never blab though, Trick had become a close friend of his, Bo later claimed the human to keep him from the Morrigan and he ended up staying in her place, there was a lot he was learning including how good it felt to help other people out especially Bo in taking on evil Fae and soon Bo became something of a family figure to him, and he needed it.

Bo came down stairs the one morning and Adam smiled "Hey Bo" he greeted handing her some coffee, she looked rough which was not surprising seeing how Lauren stayed the night and all he heard from them both was panting and moaning with bouts of screaming, he counted 9 orgasms all together, well 9 from Lauren… she now owed Bo one more which he would happily remind her but he thought better not otherwise he'd get Bo's boot right up us backside.

Lauren came downstairs, she looked rough too but something in the way she was acting set alarm bells off for both Bo and Adam, kissing Bo's cheek she headed off to work.

"Is everything ok between you 2?" he asked and Bo shrugged "Have you ever been in a relationship, say that your partner was so into you then all of a sudden… she changes" she asked "What you mean… she falls out of love with you?" Bo nodded and Adam leaned against the counter "Not over night, I saw how she looked at you last night and there was definitely love in her eyes" he replied thinking deep before looking at her "How about you wait and see what happens and I'll ask Trick" she nodded her head and smiled "Thanks Adam, I better get to work…. See you later" she said and Bye waved before heading off to the Dal.

The Dal:

Adam entered slowly and went to the bar "Hey Trick, I need to ask you something" Trick nodded his head and walked to the next room motioning for Adam to follow.

"What can I do for you Adam?" Trick asked and Adam sat down on the seat "Is there a Fae out there that can remove emotions… love for example?" Adam asked, Trick looked deep in thought and sighed "There is a Fae out there that can take ones heart, a witch… she did the same to Dyson a few years ago" Adam nodded his head knowing the story after Bo told him about her past adventures.

"Is it possible for this witch to have taken Lauren's love for Bo?" Trick nodded his head.

Adam looked to his phone and saw Bo tried calling him "Got to go, Bo is calling me" Adam left and drove home. When he came home he saw the place was trashed "Whoa were we burgled or did you throw a quickie whilst I was gone?" Bo was sniffing wiping her eyes as she sat on the sofa "Bo… what's wrong?" Adam asked cautiously making his way closer.

"Lauren… she is with someone else, she said she does not know how it happened but she does not love me anymore" Bo sobbed into her pillow, Adam had all the evidence he needed now and hugged Bo tight before smiling "Ok, I got to go back out but I'll pick up some booze and ice cream for you" Bo laughed and replied "Make that 2 Fae's and some whipped cream" Adam laughed heartily "Ah the perfect cure to a break up, a rebound threesome" he got to his feet and walked to the door "But before you go and get some tail, wait a few hours first, I think I know what is going on" and with that he left a confused Bo behind.

Adam returned to the Dal and motioned for Trick back into the room, when they entered Adam turned to Trick "The Witch, where is she?" Trick was confused "I can't tell you that, she's dangerous" Adam tilted his head to the side "Yeah well Bo is home right now in tears so I am beyond dangerous" Trick handed him the address but not without warning him one last time "she'll expect something in return" Adam nodded his head "I know" he replied before leaving.

Facing the witch, learning the truth:

Adam arrived at the witches house later that evening, Bo was still home eating ice cream and watching reruns on the television, Adam walked up to the door, rubbing his short brown hair slowly he waited before bursting in, the tree stump was his first sight the 2nd was the old bat sat next to it.

"You must be the witch… blimey" he muttered.

"What do you want with me?" she asked looking up at him.

"You took something from my friend, I'm here to get it back" He stalked his way closer to her.

"The succubus is suffering" she gave a short cackle.

"You're doing this for fun, now the fun stops… give Lauren back what you took from her or so help me I'll beat it out of you" he growled and she gave a weak gasp "You'd beat an old woman" he snorted "You're no old woman, you're a Witch"

The old witch looked up at him "I sense something in you, buried deep" she got up and walked closer placing her hand on his chest and closed her eyes "Something locked inside you… Something Fae" Adam laughed it off "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"I'll give your friend back what she desires, and I'll unlock the Fae inside you" she sneered as pain coursed through his chest and he doubled back in pain "What the hell did you do to me?" he gasped and she smirked "Made you whole" and with that he bolted from the house leaving behind the cackling witch.

Arriving back home Adam found Bo on the couch with Lauren, shaking his head he smiled before coughing "Get a room" he laughed and Bo got up "What happened?" she asked and Adam told her that it was the witch being a bitch, leaving the part about what she did to him until he had more information himself.

Lauren hugged Bo tight "No where were we" she whispered to Bo's ears and Bo's eyes glowed blue, Adam decided to get one last dig in before his life went down to tube "I believe you owe her one orgasm" he shouted over his shoulder as he went to bed but before he could climb the stairs he was hit with a pillow "Love you both too" he called and laughed loudly.

Something was telling him though the joke was going to be all on him soon.

(Hope you enjoyed, working on the sequel now)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(chapter 2... please enjoy)

* * *

Adam walked into Laurens lab the morning after the incident with the witch, he woke up this morning feeling different and he did not understand what he was feeling but he was feeling different every second so he decided to go to Lauren knowing she can keep a secret.

"Hey Lauren" Adan greeted as he entered the lab.

"Hey Adam, what can I do for you?" she asked and Adam took a deep breath "I need a favour" he looked nervous "I need you to run some tests on me" Lauren looked confused by his request "Why?" she asked sitting on her seat, Adam ran his right hand through his short brown hair slowly "The Witch… she said something and did something to me before she gave you back your heart" he sat down on a seat in front of her "She said there was something buried deep inside me and then she placed her hand on my chest and the next thing I know I felt this… pain course through me" Lauren looked in thought and she got to her feet "I'll run some tests including blood samples so we can be sure" Adam nodded his head "But you can't tell Bo" Lauren smiled and nodded her head "Doctor patient confidentiality" she said and soon she began the tests.

Adam waited patiently for Lauren to tell him if she found anything, it did not take long for Lauren to search the blood samples after comparing them to his medical files and the original blood sample he gave a few years ago.

"What the hell?" Lauren said as she stared at the screen of her computer.

"What is it… what is wrong?" he asked and she turned the screen for him to see, there were 2 different frames with blood samples and there was a huge difference between them.

"Both are those blood samples are mine" Adam said knowingly and she nodded.

"The left blood sample is from a few years ago" she said pointing to the left frame before switching to the right side "This blood sample is from today, the cellular genes are dividing… basically, you're Fae" she revealed.

"But how is that possible?" he asked confused.

"It happens from time to time, some humans who are Fae will take long to mature but you, it should not have gone this long" she closed her computer off "My guess is if the witch did not do what she did then you would not have become Fae"

Adam felt stupid for asking questions but he needed to know "What kind am I?" he asked and she sighed taking a seat in front of him.

"The only time I have seen Fae DNA like this is with…" Adam cut her off knowing who she was going to mention "Bo" he whispered and she nodded.

"Have you been experiencing hunger, burning hunger and feeling highly sexual?" she asked and he smirked "If that is your way of asking if I am hungry and horny then yes though I think we can ignore that because I've always been hungry and horny, sometimes I eat cheeseburgers whilst having sex" he joked to lighten the mood and he looked to her seriously "You can't tell Bo" he pleaded and she nodded.

"I think It would be better to tell her but I will give you time to think things through" she said and she went into the next room, Adam sighed "This is shit" he complained.

Back Home:

Adam walked in and saw Bo working on her weapons and he smiled before walking over to the fridge.

"You ok?" Bo asked concerned and he nodded "Sure, why you ask?" he wondered and she shrugged "You seem different, like you have something on your mind"

"No I'm fine, just wondering about something that's not important" he replied and she nodded "Ok"

"So you off anywhere" she asked and she nodded "We are off to the party at the Dal" she said putting emphasis on the 'we' Adam froze.

"Oh Bo, I don't really feel up to it tonight" he said and she looked at him curiously.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked and he nodded his head before walking towards the stairs "I'm going to have an early night… have fun and no dry humping Lauren's leg in public" he joked.

"What do you think I am, a bitch in heat" she replied with a smirk.

"Give me 3 minutes and I'll write a list" she grabbed a spoon and through it at him which missed after he ducked down low.

"Night" he said and she replied "Night Adam" and with that he was gone.

The Dal:

Bo was worried about Adam, she could not help but wonder why he was different and what was on his mind, Lauren knew because she avoided the subject as best as she could.

Was Adam sick? Was he in pain? Those were the questions running through her mind.

Mean whilst back home Adam was in perpetual suffering as he was hit by hunger hard, he could not stop the overbearing desires that crossed his mind and one of them being with Bo, he fought hard to keep in control as he doused himself with cold water but it was too late, the fight was lost and he watched in the mirror as his eyes began to glow.

They were glowing blue.

* * *

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Part 3 of the true friend's story so I hope you enjoy)

* * *

Adam felt the un-resistible urge to hunt, he needed to feed but he now knew what he was and there was no way he was going to feed on an innocent person, not until he learns how to control it and that meant he had to tell the one person he did not want to tell.

Lauren was dancing with Bo, her body slowly grinding up against her lover making Bo moan as she felt Lauren's tongue slide along her neck, if Lauren continued on this way then Bo would lose control and take her on the dancefloor.

Suddenly Bo's cell phone began to vibrate and Bo silently grumbled about how she was going to break the callers arm when she saw them next. Looking at her cell and she laughed, of course it would be Adam, who else would interrupt her sweet moment with Lauren, answering her cell she said softly "Hey Adam, what's up?"

Adam groaned "B-B-B-Bo… Help me!" he said as he held on for as long as he can, his heart racing and his desires and hunger burning, it was like he was suffering through all the years his hunger was repressed as a human.

"Adam… are you hurt? What's going on?" Bo asked concerned never hearing her friend like this before.

"Bo please… Help" he gasped and she hung up as she turned to Lauren "We got to go, something is wrong with Adam?" Lauren grabbed her coat.

"I should have known this would happen" she said as she rushed out of the Dal with Bo.

"What are you talking about Lauren" she asked and Lauren began to explain the whole story, how Adam came to her after the witch did something to him, and what she found in his blood samples.

"Oh crap" she whispered stamping on the gas and the car moved off into the darkness.

Adam was sat on the sofa as he sweated and breathed heavily, the pain was agonizing… now he began to know what Bo must have felt like except for some reason his pain and suffering was like being set on fire by the hottest blaze in existence.

Bo and Lauren entered and froze at the sight, Bo sensed it straight away and her eyes turned glowed Blue… shaking her head she returned to normal and went over to him "Adam, how you feeling?" she asked and he chuckled "Like I'm being roasted by Ewoks from return of the Jedi"

Bo laughed "Well your sense of humour is normal" she said.

Adam nodded "Least one part of me is"

Lauren grabbed some cold water "Adam, when did this start?" she asked as she handed him the water.

"After I came home from seeing you, I needed to sleep and when I woke up I was heating up so I went to the bathroom to splash some water on me then… I saw it, in the mirror" he said with a whisper.

"Saw what?" Lauren asked and soon both she and Bo pulled back when they saw it, his eyes glowed blue, same as Bo's.

"Lauren… what is happening to him?" she asked as she tried to get her succubus side under control.

"It appears Adam is becoming Fae, his DNA has fully manifested into Fae" Lauren said and she looked to bo "Basically he's an Incubus" she revealed and Bo looked confused.

"Is that a relative to a Succubus?" she asked and Lauren shrugged "no I say it was more of He is a male counterpart of you"

"Well that's an upside, hold on I'm not going to grow a rack like her am I" Adam laughed at the curious looks he received from them "No, You won't grow boobs… in fact you'll just get bigger than before" Adam and Bo froze "I beg your pardon" Adam said and Lauren blush "You're male part will get bigger" she said more redder Bo knew it would not be long till Lauren exploded.

"Huh?" Bo said and Lauren groaned in frustration and burst out saying "You're Penis will get larger than any human man!" Bo and Adam looked to each other and burst into hysterical laughter knowing they got Lauren to say it loud but their laughter was cut short by Adam's agonizing scream.

"Adam you got to stop fighting it for a second… I got loads of chi from when I fed last, take some of mine" Bo said and Adam bolted away to the opposite side of the room "Bo I have no control, I could hurt you" he said and she smiled to Lauren "You stole got that tranquilizer with your medical pack?" she asked and Lauren nodded her head "Yes" she replied grabbing it and Bo walked around him slowly making him turn his back on Lauren.

"You trust me?" she asked him and he nodded his head.

"Yes" was his only reply and soon she meshed her lips to his, His eyes turned bright blue as he sucked at her Chi slowly, Lauren waited for the sign but nothing came… it was then Lauren noticed Bo's eyes were glowing too and she slammed the needle into Adam's neck.

He jumped back from Bo who was lost in her own Succubus reality as Adam turned to Lauren "Ow, that hurt you…" he fell face first onto the floor snoring.

"Love you too" Lauren whispered sarcastically before going over to Bo to make sure she was safe.

"Bo, you ok?" she asked and Bo nodded her head.

They knew one thing though; it was Bo's turn to become the teacher.

* * *

(I hope you enjoyed this part, next part will come soon)

Lycanboy666


	4. Chapter 4

(Part 4 of the true friend's story so I hope you enjoy)

Adam woke up with a slight groan and a throbbing head, damn he felt as if he was hit by a truck but there was an upside, his hunger had subsided but he knew it was a good time to get a handle on it and Bo was the best one to teach, his training began as soon as he woke up.

"Hey Bo, Hey Lauren" he said as he got to the bottom step and they smiled.

"Hey Adam, how you feeling?" Bo asked and he smiled.

"Groggy, nice jab with that needle Lauren" he said sarcastically and she shrugged.

"Sorry" she replied.

Bo smirked and looked to Adam "Ok Adam, it's time we got to work on your control" she said.

"Perfect, you don't give a man a chance to recover before throwing him into training" he joked but understood why she was eager to get his control and hunger under control.

The training was slow, both Bo and Adam was making slow progress until they finished off his training in the Dal.

"Ok now watch these people and concentrate" Bo instructed and Adam did as he was told.

Taking in a deep breath he gasped and clutched the bar, Bo smirked "Fuck what is that?" he asked with a smile and she giggled "Pure sex" she replied "You see we can sense and taste the sex in the air" she pointed to the couple in the corner "Like that couple over there, tell me what you sense from them"

Adam looked carefully "I sense that he is really into her but she is not into him mind you her sex drive is like an animal in heat" he replied and she smiled "And so it's complete" Trick returned to the bar and Adam looked to him "Trick, the Fae over there with the black hair, who is she?" he asked.

"Oh her Fae kind are related to the Wolves; it's mating season though so I'd be careful" he warned before heading back to work.

"No wonder her sex drive is overheating, she is horny and in heat" he grinned childishly and Bo laughed "Are sure it's not because of those big boobs of hers" she said and he shrugged "Maybe but a woman in heat means rough sex, and rough sex is the best" he said before standing up "Excuse me but I'm going fishing" he said as he wandered on over towards the Dark hair Fae with soft skin.

"Oh he is going to need plenty of Chi" Bo smirked to herself and Dyson watched from a distance "10 bucks says he strikes out" Bo shook her head because soon Adam was leaving with the dark hair Fae, turning back to Bo one last time he gave a thumbs up and a massive grin before going after her.

Trick wondered if there was something different about Adam so he asked Bo and she told him everything and he told her how Adam found the witch, Bo shook her head "Why did you tell him?" she asked and he smiled "He said and I Quote 'Bo is right now back home in tears so I am beyond dangerous'" Trick said and Bo was stunned throughout the night

The next day Bo was sitting on the couch, she was tired and sleepy because now she realised what it was like when she had Fae lovers over in the past because Adam and his one-night stand were at it all night, she was pretty sure they would have crashed through the floor after roughly screwing each other senseless.

Adam came down the steps "Morning Bo" he said with a cheesy grin.

"Morning Adam" she said tired and he looked curious.

"What's the matter, rough night?" he asked and she looked to him.

"Not as rough as yours" she said pointing to the scratches on his body and the bite mark on his neck.

"Ah well, you know me" he said and she shook her head "You kept me up all night" she groused and he chuckled "Now you know how I feel" he teased and she laughed out loud as he went back upstairs but not before called to him "Adam" he stopped and looked back at her.

"Trick told me what you said, when you went after the witch" she said and Adam smiled "There is nothing I won't do for you Bo" he said and he pulled her into a hug, a hug that lasted too long and Bo narrowed her eyes "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked and he laughed "Yep" she shook her head "I'm going to let that slide" she said and she hugged him tighter.

(Final part coming soon… the epilogue to the sequel)

Lycanboy666


End file.
